witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
The Witcher merchants
There are many merchants that Geralt encounters in his travels through Vizima and environs. Some are specialists, others are generalists and a few a just opportunists. * Antiquaries, for books and scrolls. * Blacksmiths and not just their helpers sell weapons and related products. * Jewelers, for Jewelry as well as other gifts. * Wait staff, otherwise known as waitresses, in Inns sell food and drink and often grease, for blade coatings. * Druids also tend to be merchants. Locations * Blacksmith shops and stands * Inns and taverns * Merchant Street * Marketplace * Dark alley * Druids' grove * Druids' cave Notable Merchants * Declan Leuvaarden * Abigail * Elder druid * Haren Brogg * Hermit * Julian * Kalkstein * Murky Waters healer * Thaler * Vaska * Gardener Merchants by Chapter Chapter I * Abigail * Declan Leuvaarden * Haren Brogg * Inn in the Outskirts and surrounding palisade ** Vesna and the waitress at the inn ** Antiquary ** Viziman herbalist ** Blacksmith * the meat vendor in the Outskirts Chapter II * Declan Leuvaarden * the gardener * Kalkstein * Order Armorer and Order Merchant * Malcolm Stein and the Trader * Thaler * Vaska * Elder druid in the Druids' grove * Fisherman at the landing in the swamp * waitress at The Hairy Bear * Temple Quarter marketplace ** The Peddler ** The Peasant trader ** The Antiquary ** The Herbalist Chapter III * All merchants in Chapter II, except Thaler and Declan Leuvaarden * the non-guild armorer in New Narakort Square in the Trade Quarter * bar wench at the Gamblers' den * Trade Quarter marketplace ** Salt Square *** Alchemist *** Booze vendor *** Zerrikanian trader **Tanners Square *** Bookseller *** Arms dealer * The Alley along the Walls ** Butcher ** Fishmonger ** Merchant (Jewelry) Chapter IV * Abigail or the Murky Waters healer * Baker in Murky Waters * Hermit * Julian * Murky Waters blacksmith * Blacksmith's son * The waitress at the Country Inn Chapter V * Kalkstein * the fence in Old Vizima * the Scoia'tael quartermaster in Old Vizima, near the Gate to the Dike * the Order quartermaster in Old Vizima, near the Breach in the wall * Druids in the Druids' cave Journal entry This journal entry pertains only to one of two mutually exclusive encounters that Geralt has in the Trade Quarter with a noblewoman. :"Vizima's Trade Quarter - rich townspeople with sophisticated tastes and knowledge of the newest fashions." The first is a woman in a vermilion dress (over a white chemise, with purple trim on her headdress), found near the jester on John Natalis Square. She wants you to prove your manliness, either by presenting her with a kikimore claw or by offering her an insultingly low fee (0 works). The other option is a (possibly drunk) woman in white, near the town hall, who uses a "missing" silk scarf to start a conversation with the witcher. Videos File:A Witcher in Bed Cures My Boredom. Gallery File:People Merchants.png|Merchants' journal image File:People Noblewoman 2.png|kikimore claw woman File:People Noblewoman 3.png|silk scarf woman File:Romance Merchants.png|romance card cs:Kupci de:Händler Liste fr:Marchands it:Mercanti in The Witcher hu:Kereskedők pl:Kupców Category:Humans Category:Merchants Category:The Witcher characters Category:The Witcher Chapter III Category:Romance cards